


No te olvidaré

by noogak



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noogak/pseuds/noogak
Summary: Bien, es mi primera vez escribiendo algo, no tengo nada de experiencia, pero tenía que desbloquear el logro de escribir algo y subirlo por acá xd.Sí llegaste hasta acá, espero haya sido de tu agrado esto x')No se si realmente le vaya a gustar a alguien, pero bueh… se hizo lo que se pudo B)
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	No te olvidaré

Kuroo Tetsurō era vecino y mejor amigo de la infancia de Kenma.  
Desde muy pequeños estaban juntos y eran inseparables. 

Kuroo Tetsurō, 5 años.  
Kozume Kenma, 4 años. 

—¡Ouch! — El pequeño Tetsurō se había tropezado mientras corrían y jugueteaban en el parque.

—¿Kuroo, estás bien, te haz hecho daño? 

Unos pequeños raspones se hicieron notar, uno en su rodilla y otros en las palmas de sus manos, ya que este había metido las manos para amortiguar la caída.   
El pequeño se sentó en el césped, y le mostro sus manos a su amigo. Apenas iba a responder que estaba bien cuando sintió un besito justo donde tenía el pequeño raspón en una de la palma de sus manos. 

—¿Qué haces? 

—Mamá siempre me da un besito cuando me golpeo o raspo cuando me caigo, y eso siempre me hace sentir mejor. — Se encogió de hombros.

—¡Tienes razón!, pero también me duele la otra mano y mi rodilla… bésalas para que ya no me duela, por favor. — Kenma asintió y paso a besar las manitas y la rodilla de su amigo.  
—¿Estas mejor?

—No… — Se lo pensó unos segundos antes de seguir — Me duele un poco también aquí — Apuntaba una de sus mejillas, la verdad no le dolía, simplemente era una excusa para que Kenma le besara.

El pequeño comenzó a sentir que su corazón latía muy fuerte y no sabia por qué. Miro a otro lado y pensó unos segundos en si hacerlo o no. Tetsurō solo le miraba curioso.   
Decidido se acercó a su amigo dándole un besito muy rápido, sintiéndose feliz porque había hecho algo bueno para que su amigo ya no sintiera dolor. 

—¿Ya no te duele? — Se puso de pie y extendió su manita ayudando a su a su amigo a levantarse. 

—¡Gracias Kenma! Me siento mucho mejor — Y como no, hasta feliz se sentía, por primera vez recibía un beso que no fuera de su abuela. 

—¡Tetsurō hora de comer! — su abuela le llamaba y este al momento, junto con Kenma se dirigieron de regreso a casa. Sabían que en cuanto le llamaran a uno de los dos, debían obedecer de inmediato para poder tener otra tarde de juegos. 

—¡Juguemos mañana también, Kenma! — Decía el pequeño mientras corría donde su abuela. 

—Sí, hasta mañana — levantando su mano y despidiéndose de su amigo. Sin saber que ése día sería la ultima vez que le vería. 

A la mañana siguiente, la madre de Kenma se levanto un poco tarde luego de volverse a dormir después de atender a su esposo para el trabajo y lo llevo al preescolar a las prisas. Una vez que Kenma entró a su salón, la madre se dedico a hacer las compras, así que no estuvo en casa en toda la mañana.   
Llegó la hora de recoger a Kenma y le pareció inusual no ver a la abuela de Kuroo, ya que juntas siempre iban a recoger a sus pequeños. De regreso, el pequeño Kenma no dijo palabra alguna hasta llegar a casa. 

—Mamá... hoy no vi a Kuroo. 

—Seguro se quedaron dormidos, no te preocupes. Anda, a lavarte las manos para comer. 

La tarde pasó larga para el pequeño Kenma, le gustaba jugar solo, pero todo era mas divertido si estaba con su mejor amigo Kuroo, el cual no fue a buscarlo para jugar en todo el día.   
¿La razón?. Una llamada al padre de Kuroo. Un nuevo trabajo, mejor sueldo, pero diferente país. No podían desaprovechar la oportunidad y desde temprano del día siguiente comenzaron a empacar sus cosas para comenzar su nueva vida.

•••

Esa misma mañana…  
Mientras la madre de Kenma hacia sus compras, en casa de los Kuroo andaban de arriba para abajo empacando porque a las 10:00 am pasarían por ellos para llevarlos al aeropuerto. 

[9:50am] 

—Tetsurō, deja esas crayolas ya y ponte tus tenis. — Decía su padre mientras hacia unas llamadas a quien sabe quién. 

—Si, ya voy. — con un tono algo enojado respondió. Apenas lo despertaron y en vez de llevarlo al preescolar, le dan la noticia que cambiaran de casa y hasta de país. Eso sería dejar de ver a su mejor amigo, le ponía muy triste saber eso, pero sus padres ya lo habían decidido y el no podía hacer nada.   
Dobló la hoja en la que había estado garabateando desde hace rato y la abrazó.

[10:05 am] 

Ya se encontraban afuera de su casa con maletas en mano, esperando a quien los fuera a recoger. 

—¿Oye a donde vas? Ya casi están aquí — Trataba de detenerle su padre.

—Déjalo— le tomo del hombro el abuelo de Tetsurō. — Ve, pero no tardes ¿si?. — Miraba a su pequeño nieto y le sonrió.

—¡Mhm! Ya vuelvo. — Salió corriendo y no le tomo mas que unos segundos llegar a casa de Kenma. 

Toco varias veces la puerta, ya que no alcanzaba a presionar el timbre. Toco de nuevo, pero nadie respondió, ni abrieron la puerta. 

—Señora Kozume, soy yo, Tetsurō. — Quiero que le de esto a Kenma. — Nadie respondió. 

—¡Tetsurō hora de irnos! Vamos. — su abuela le llamaba amablemente mientras subían sus maletas al auto.

—Ayy…— comenzó a dar saltitos desesperado— Bien lo dejaré aquí bajo la maceta para que el viento no se la lleve. 

Corrió hacia sus padres y subieron al auto. Comenzó a arrancar y el pequeño se pego en el vidrio viendo su casa, la casa de Kenma, miro al otro lado, ahí estaba el parque de enfrente donde solían jugar. 

—Adiós Kenma, no te olvidaré. — susurro y se recargo en su abuela, quedando profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, era muy temprano para ir al preescolar, pero Kenma ya estaba listo para ir, teniendo la esperanza de que esta vez si asistiera Tetsurō. 

—Kenma es muy temprano, ¿Por que no me ayudas a regar las plantas del jardín antes de irnos?

—Esta bien — con muy pocos ánimos se levanto del comedor donde hace unos minutos había terminado de desayunar. 

—Bien, vamos. 

Salieron al jardín.   
El pequeño Kenma noto una hoja de papel doblada por la mitad bajo una de las macetas que estaba a punto de regar. 

—¿Y esto? — tomo la hoja y la desdoblo. 

—¡Mira mamá, es de Kuroo! — Dijo sorprendido y mostrando a su mamá.

Rápido entró a casa y comenzó a observar el contenido de la hoja. Un dibujo de ellos dos era lo que contenía aquélla hoja. 

Ese dibujo y la foto de su último cumpleaños que pasaron juntos, fue lo único que pudo guardar como recuerdo de su amigo. 

•••

Varios años después… 

—Kuroo… no te olvido y se que un día nos volveremos a encontrar…

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, es mi primera vez escribiendo algo, no tengo nada de experiencia, pero tenía que desbloquear el logro de escribir algo y subirlo por acá xd. 
> 
> Sí llegaste hasta acá, espero haya sido de tu agrado esto x')  
> No se si realmente le vaya a gustar a alguien, pero bueh… se hizo lo que se pudo B)


End file.
